The daily lives of Ash and May
by Setsuna The Gundam Meister
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Ash and May, depicting their everyday lives living together. If you enjoy slice-of-life stories and a fan of Advanceshipping then these drabbles are for you! Embark on a journey where these two love-birds struggle in everyday lives and each other's company. Drabbles from me and a friend of mine. AshxMay AamayL. Credits to Asuna07neros for the cover.
1. Time Management

1

Ketchum residence, Ash is playing Super Bash Sis. on his newly bought console, Mintendo ViiU. He was enjoying his game until May interupted him by pulling off the power cord.

_"Waaaah! May, what the heck!? I was so close at beating that Giant Giga Man!_" Ash was hysterical while May was looking at him furiously, arms crossed and her left foot tapping the floor.

_"Do you know, what day it is?"_ May asked.

_"Err, no?"_

May sigh in disappointment.

_"Ash, you are suppose to go grocery shopping today. It's your turn, remember?"_

Ash was dumbfounded but he doesn't want to argue with his partner, especially since he doesn't want May to unleash her dark side.

_"Geez, ever since we bought that console, you have lost track of the time. Don't blame me if you end up getting fat and ugly."_

_"Alright, alright, I'm going."_

May smiled and clasped her hands happily and gave Ash the lists of things that they needed.

_"Uhh May? Do we really need all these?"_

_"Oh, of course. You better get going before sunset." Now don't forget my Pocky or else."_

Ash sweat drops at her statement. _"Yeah, I don't want to fight against a beast for the next 8 hours."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing. I'm going."_

_"'kay see you later! 3 hihihi!"_

Ash felt something strange but he wasn't sure what it was and ignored it.

-4 hours later-

Ash is now carrying all the things listed on the shopping list, including May's remedy to her mood swings (I'm talking about the Pocky Sticks).

_"Man, I can finally go back at playing. Stupid May. Had to ruin my game just to remind me that it was my turn to go grocery shopping today...Wait a minute...WAAAAHH!"_

Ash had a sudden realization that today was Saturday and May was in charge of the shopping.

_"MAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"_

Ash was now at home, breathing heavily due to his hyper speed sprinting. He knew May took advantage of his situation.

_"Oh, you're back."_

May is now in front of the console, playing Super Dash Sis. What's even worse is that she had beaten his record, 5 times in a row.

_*facepalm* "This is what happens when I try to ignore the time."_


	2. Wallace Cup

2

Haruka and Satoshi are now in the finals of the Wallace cup. They looked determined but deep inside, they were nervous. It was Satoshi's first contest and it was Haruka's first in Sinnoh so she has no one out there that can root for her. But she was wrong._"Haruka, let's do our best out there."_ Said Satoshi, who despite being nervous was trying his best to cheer his friend up. Haruka had an ease in her mind, knowing that she had her friend's encouragement._ "Yeah! I know we can do this."_ Haruka replied even though she was also getting nervous. _"Haruka, I just want you to know, win or lose, I'll always be here for you."_ Satoshi's words surprised the brunette. She had a slight blush on her cheek. She then proceeded on to hugging him which surprised Ash and making him blush as well._ "Thanks, I'm glad that you're here with me."_ Haruka added.

NOTE: **This Drabble is made by a friend of mine**


	3. I wish you were this romantic

3

While watching Hoenn got Talent on TV, Ash is cuddling with his partner, May. Until...

_"Hey, Ash? Can you get me some Juice in the kitchen?"_

Being a dear to her, Ash stood up and did what she asked.

The following night

_"Argh, my back hurts"_ May complains

_"Here, let me massage you."_ Ash says.

_"Ahh, you just hit the spot"_ Says May with a relaxed face

The following night

_"Brrr, it's so cold"_ . Says May who was hugging herself due to low temperature.

_"Here, put this thick jacket on"_ Says Ash who despite being cold, still gave his partner his own jacket.

The following night.

After watching a horror movie, Pokenormal Pranktivity (Staring the 3 Ghost Pokemon Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar), May wasn't able to go to sleep since she was so scared to death.

_"Ash, I can't sleep. I think that movie we saw will haunt me for a week."_

_"Don't worry, May. I'll hug you every night until you forget that dumb movie (This is the last time I'll let May pick a movie to watch ^_^')"._

The following night, Ash and May are now watching a chick flick starring Orlando Gloom and Paras Hilton.

_"Ash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...I wish you were this romantic..."_

"...TT_TT"


	4. I spy

4

_"I'm bored"_ Says Ash.

_"Want to play a game?"_ Says May.

_"Do I!? *starts up Bay Station 4 and puts in Ball of Duty*"_

May just rolled her eyes. She knew her partner is a hardcore Gamer.

_"No, silly. Something that's good for our mind."_

"Oh, okay."

May puts her hands under her chin and starts to think of a game. An idea pops up into her mind.

_"Let's play I spy."_

_"Heh, I'm a pro in this game"_ boasts Ash.

_"Oh, yeah? Then go first."_

_"You bet! Let's see..." Ash's eyes wander the room for a moment. "Got it! I spy with my little eye...Something yellow!"_

May sweat drops and already had an idea what it was. _"Pikachu"_

_"Oh wow, are you a psychic? You've guessed it in just a second!"_

_^_^; "Right. My turn~ I spy with my little eye..." _May is now grinning._ "Something sweet and soft!"_

Ash started to think and roam around the room.

_"Uhh, this pillow?"_

_*sweatdrops* "Ash, pillows doesn't taste sweet"_

_"You already tasted one?"_

_*faceplam* "Just keep on guessing, genius."_

_"Hmmm, Oh, this doughnut!"_

"Hihihi, Nope"

"Cake?"

_"Nah Da"_

_Ash now just lifts a Po_kemon.

_"Mfff! Th-this Slurpuff?"_

_"Ash, we don't taste Pokemon."_

_"(I ate a Spoink once and its bacon tastes awesome) Bah, I give up. What is it that you saw that's sweet and soft anyway?"_

May stood up, approached Ash and then~

_*smooch* "Your lips."_


	5. Artist problems 101

5

_*scribble scribble scribble* "There all done! *stretches arms*"_ Satoshi is now looking at his own drawing.

_"Man, this is really good! If I compare this to my older drawings, I can just see how much improvement I've made."_

He has never been so proud of his artistic skills. Surely enough, all his practicing for the last 5 years had helped him through rough times. It sure paid off.

_"Maybe I'll just play Nokemon for relaxation."_ Satoshi grabbed onto his 5DS and started playing for the next 2 hours.

_"Sato-kun!"_ Haruka rushed in to where her boyfriend was lying.

_"Sato-kun, thanks for teaching me how to draw. I was able to make this!"_ Haruka showed Satoshi her own drawing (It was a sketch of Satoshi half naked with six-pack...even though it's not really what Sato's body looked like).

_"Woah, this is good! You really did it, Haru-chan!"_ Praised Sato.

_"*giggle* thanks!"_

Now Sato was curious._ "Haruka, how log did you made this?"_

Haruka was now sitting on the bench watching Game of Drones.

_"Huh? Oh 20 minutes."_

There was silence.

_"Eh?"_

_"20 minutes. Well 15 minutes if we exclude my five minutes break."_

Satoshi now has a gloomy look on his face. He looked like a zombie walking towards his drawing. He compared both drawings. He kept looking at his left and right, back and forth.

_"This took me 7 hours and she made this one within 15 minutes only?"_

_"Sato-kun? Will you teach me more techniques? I need to sharpen my skills"_

_"Haru-chan...Just focus on writing..."_

**Another story from my friend**


	6. Sleep talking

6

_"Zzzz"_

_"*giggle* he's so cute sleeping like that. I'm glad we took a detour. We get to rest like this."_

_"Zzzz...*mumble* *mumble* Haru~"_

_"Huh!?"_

_"Haru-chan...Zzzzzz"_

_"*blushes* Sato...kun..."_

_"Haruka...Your breath... stinks...Zzzzz"_

_"*Death Glare*...Satoshi...WAKE UP!_

_*BLAAM!*_

_Graaagh! *mumble* *mumble* Ehh? Huh? What? Ehh? What did I do!? Oww my head."_

_"Hmph!"_


	7. Why?

7

_"Ash. I just want you to know..."_

The boy just remained silent. He's looking out of the window, thinking of the burden he had when the girl he loved left him."

_"I'm sorry"_ She apologizes.

Sorry? Was sorry enough for him? No. Sorry won't cut it.

_"I think this is the end for us."_

_"Ash, no!"_ The brunette says as tears developed from her eyes.

_"How many times have you done this to me? You kept doing the same mistake."_ The boy said.

He turned around and stared at her eyes with shame.

_"Ash, please. I didn't really mean it. All I wanted was..."_ before she could continue further Ash interupted her.

_"Heh, I understand. I was a fool... It's not your fault...It's just that I was weak."_

_"Please, hear me out! Let me explain."_ She says, convincing the boy to understand her.

With an angry face he looked out of the window again.

_"...Then why?"_

_"Ash...I couldn't help it...I mean..."_

_"...You mean?"_

She walked towards him, took a deep breath and does her best to explain things... And then...

_"...That boss monster has a legendary armor that has a 2000HP regen every 3 seconds, 3500 DEF, +50% holy absorption, 100% Dark Res and 100% immunity to all abnormalities. NO ONE CAN RESIST THAT!"_

_*nerve wreck* Then why the heck do you have to leave and go solo!? You said you'd party with my while I level up! You could have at least invited me in that boss fight!"_

_*sweat drop* "Ahaha, well, your character was still pretty weak, I don't think you'd stand a chance."_

_"Pfft, I'm never playing Final Hunter XIV online with you even if you beg to me to death..."_

May just stuck her tongue out and giggled as she says sorry to her partner.

***NOTE: Final Hunter XIV Online is a combination of Monster Hunter and Final Fantasy XIV Online...**


	8. Negotiations

8

Poke High, 8:45 am, 15 minutes before class starts. There have been plenty of students in front of the schoold gate, this includes two individuals, a brunette girl and a raven-haired boy. The brunette wasn't in hurry at all, in fact she wouldn't mind getting late. Behind her, the messy black-haired boy seemed to be in conflict inside his head.

_"Haru-chan?"_ The girl heard his voice but still continued to walk and ignored him.

_"Err, Haru-chan. You wouldn't mind me copying your homework again, right?"_

_"I won't let you."_ was her only response.

_"C'mon don't be like that. I'll do whatever you want"_

_"Do your homework every night then"_

The boy scrathed the back of his head while looking sweaty, sign that he doesn't approve of the deal.

"Eh, you know that every night is my training, right? How about I just treat you at Moon Bucks during weekends?"

_"I always go there with Kasu-san, Hika-chan, Ai-chan and Sere-chan. No deal, bub."_

_"Massage?"_

_"Bursyamo does that for me every time"_

He had no choice, he has to do it. He has to use his ace up his sleeves, even though it would mean disaster for him. He walked past her and stopped in front of her.

_"Sato-kun?"_

Suddenly, he took something out of his pocket and showed it to her.

_"Here, I'll let you see this movie with me."_

(They were surrounded by pink clouds with lens flares or something like that)

_"Sato-kun"_

_"Haru-chan"_

_"...Sato-kun"_

_"Haru-chan?"_

_*BAAM!*_

_"...Pervert"_ The girl just continued on walking, leaving the boy lying on the ground with a huge lump on his head.

_"I thought 40 shades of Pink is a hit movie to girls these days... I wonder what topic Shigeru will bring up in the corridor today?"_

**_NOTE: I'm sure guys are all aware now that the drabbles are mixed up with English and Japanese names. I use English names while my friend uses Japanese names. So yeah, you'll know who wrote which now._**


	9. Introduction: May's POV

**9**

**This will be longer than usual (Heck, you can say this is now a one-shot fanfic) since this is May introducing herself as a high school girl.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Hello! My name is May Maple, soon to be May Ketchum. I'm 16 years old and living together with my boyfriend, or rather, fiance, Ash Ketchum on a not so big apartment nearby. I'm currently attending high school along with Ash and most of our friends with the exemption of Brock, Misty and Tracey. Brock is focusing on his studies to become a Pokemon doctor while Misty and Tracey are now married and are currently busy on renovating the Cerulean City Gym._

_Ahh, I still remember their wedding like it was yesterday. It was like a fairy tale! There were so many flowers surrounding the church. The catering is so darn good. Me and Ash devoured most of the food that we saw there...Tee~hee, Now that I think about it, I feel so embarrassed of what we did *sweatdrops*.*ahem* Anyway, I was so lucky and glad that I was the one who caught the wedding bouquet Misty threw up in the air. I'm so excited to marry Ash. I've been talking to him about how our wedding would look like. I can imagine a wedding on a bigger church, or maybe on top of a hill surrounded by nature, or an underwater wedding like what I saw on TV, or maybe a cosplay wedding where everyone has to dress up as Pokemon or...Oh uhh, ahahaha, sorry, I got carried away *sweatdrops*_

_"Me and my friends are now in our last year of high school. We can't wait to graduate together! 4 years ago, we decided to take a break on pursuing our goals and decided to focus on our studies so that we can all have an educational background. Ash was hesitant at first because he wants to become a Pokemon master ASAP but after convincing him, he agreed to attend school with us. I'm very happy of his decision since we get to live together under the same roof. Our school is in Hoenn and Ash is from Kanto so he has no place to stay. Same goes for our friends, Dawn, Gary, Cilan, Clemont, Calem and Serena. We all decided to stay in an apartment nearby. I'm a Hoenn native myself but the school is still way too far from where I live and I'm just glad that it was._

_Dawn and Serena decided to stay together on one apartment, Gary with Cilan, Clemont with Calem and of course, I stay with my Ashy. _

_Huh? Was it weird for a boy and a girl to stay on the same apartment? No, it's not really that weird for me and Ash since we're a couple. Well, okay it was awkward at first since we're still adjusting... Plus, there's Serena who just kept on bugging us more often. It's a good thing she stopped after Dawn talked to her. I think she still have strong feelings for Ash._

_I really love my life here. It's like I'm living one of those shoujo manga world. Sometimes I wish that time can be stopped and we can all stay like this forever but I guess that's impossible. After graduating, we all have to go on our separate ways. Gary has to continue his researches. I guess Dawn will follow Gary since they are now official like me and Ashy. Cilan and Clemont has to go back home to tend their gyms. Calem has to continue on researching about mega-evolution for Prof. Sycamore and Serena needs to defend her title as the Kalos queen._

_Ash will continue his journeys to become a Pokemon master and of course, I have to continue on my own journey as a coordinator. But the good thing is, Ash told me that we can travel together and it's okay for him even if the region we're headed at doesn't have any Pokemon league as long as we're travelling together. That was very sweet of him so I told him that I'll stay with him either even if there are no contests in the region where we are going to._

_Hmm, I guess that's all I can say for now. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all have a wonderful year together!"_

"...Next!" Shouts their teacher as she stood up and checks on her class list.

_"Oh, Ashy my Ashy, we get to live together! *smooch* *smooch*"_ Says Gary who was teasing Ash while imitating May's voice.

_"May is really pumped up today. I wonder what she ate last night?"_ Said a confused Cilan.

_"Eh, I think she's just excited for the first day of school"_ Says Clemont while Calem nodded in agreement.

_"Grrrr, do you really have to rub it all in my face just because you and Ash are official!?"_. Says an infuriated Serena.

_"Woah girl, calm yo' self. Ash isn't the only boy in the world *yawn*. We've talked *yawn* about this last...night...Man, I'm so sleepy"_ Said Dawn who wasn't able to sleep properly since Serena kept talking to her all night.

_"Nghhh, May, do you really have to reveal all those things about us? That was embarrassing, ugh."_ Said Ash who was covering his face under his notebook.

**End!**

**I should have done this at the start since this is where all started. Well better late than never, haha! If you guys wish, I can also do an Ash POV intro. Just let me know on your review!**


	10. Regret

10

_"Ash, leave me...I don't think I can make it..."_

_"I'll get us both out of this situation! Don't give up on me."_

The girl had lost hope but the boy kept on struggling just so they could survive.

_"Ash, remember, stay strong for me."_

_"No! We'll get strong together."_

The brunette started to feel weak.

_"May, stay with me!"_

He regretted all his earlier actions. The boy blamed himself for not being well prepared. He never knew that things will end up like this for both of them.

_"I'm sorry, I promise I'll prepare next time. Just don't leave me."_ The boy said

_"...Ash...You should have said that way earlier..." _Says the brunette as she fell silent slowly.

_"...May...I..." _He cried.

_"...I mean seriously, you have plenty of Phoenix Up, Giga potions and Ether inside your storage box and didn't bother bringing at least one? And why the heck is your weapon in a lower rank?"_

_"Ahaha, I guess I was too confident of your level." Says the boy as he sweat-drops _

_"And now you have to proceed further inside that dungeon and beat that lvl.500 boss on your own since my character have died and we don't have any item to revive it, otherwise, your reputation will be ruined again. *Yawn* Goodnight, Ash. I still have some things to do tomorrow morning. Oh, and make sure you level up faster and better. Otherwise, I'm going to look for a better party member."_

_"May don't leave me! Woah- Wait, NOOO!"_

***Mission Failed***

**Big thanks to my 1st reviewers and don't worry because there are more coming up! :)**

**Of course a million thanks to all of those who favorited and followed my drabbles as well. And Big thanks to you who is currently reading this. Hope you are enjoying yourself while reading my mini stories. **

**Again, Big thanks to all my readers! Cheers! :D**

**See you guys later!**


	11. Bite

11

_"__Hey, Ash. Take a bite."_ May said as she gives Ash one piece of cookie.

_"*chomp* !? Mffftt *gulp* *Blaargh*"_ Ash's face started to turn color green. He immediately took a glass of water and drinks.

_"So was it good?"_ Asked a curious May.

Ash looked at May extremely disappointed but wouldn't want to make it obvious in front of her.

_"D-did you made this?"_ He asked.

_"Sure did!"_ She responded.

_"G-great!"_ He said while grinning forcefully. Ash doesn't want to let May know how bad her cooking tastes. It's just against his nature and he doesn't want to see an evil May.

_"Really!? Oh, there's more where that comes from! I'll get you more~ Lalalala!"_ She happily said as she stood up and dashes towards the kitchen.

_"Hooohh boy..."_

**This is a response to a friend's question in Serebii.**


	12. What?

12

_"What?"_

_*silence*_

_"What?"_

_*Silence*_

_"WHAT!?"_

*Yet another silence*

The brunette is starting to get annoyed with her boyfriend staring back at her. She was sitting in the back of the car while the raven haired boy is in the driver's seat looking at his girlfriend's direction and it was starting to annoy her.

_"Don't look at me like that!"_

The boy just kept the same poker face that he has while still looking at the back.

_"You are getting on my nerves!"_

_The boy's silence remained._

_"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"_

_"...Nothing... I'm parking..."_

**_Sorry for no updating for a long time, real life duty called. :P_**


End file.
